The AfterMath
by novella2009
Summary: What happened to 'Royal Pain' after the movie? Find out from the notorious super-villain yourself in my latest FanFic---The Aftermath. Reviews WELCOME, APPRECIATED AND WANTED! T just in case Hope you like it!


I did not create and I don not own the "Royal Pain" character but a bunch of the characters are mine. Oh! And this is kind of a test story. It's actually, the first story that I wrote, intended for FanFiction, but I haven't gotten around to putting it on here 'till now. So, **_please_** tell me what you think of it.

_**The Aftermath**_

**September 23—11:00 pm**

_Did they honestly think that I was so stupid that I couldn't get out of jail? I'm Royal Pain. I didn't get to be a super villain on powers alone. And as far as the Pacifier goes, re-building that was as easy as writing a story. And not only did I re-build it, I made it better. Now, not only can it turn you into a baby, it can turn you into any age I set it to. And right now, I'm about to set it to 13. Next fall, I'll be able to go back to Sky High and finish what I started more than 30 years ago._

**September 24—1:00 am**

_It's really weird to think that I wrote that last entry when I was almost 16 and I'm writing this one as a 13 year old. I'm just glad I didn't forget everything like I did when I was turned into a baby. If Stitches hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to remember my past life. Oh crap! I just remembered that I have to go to Junior High for the rest of the year. It's really too bad I don't know how to make the Pacifier a time machine…_

**September 24—8:30 p.m.**

_I just talked with the principle of the nearest school. He was so easy to win over. Because I've already been through Junior High __and__ my first few years of High School (twice), taking the entry test for late comers was so easy. Now all I have to do is find some way of paying to keep my house in condition. Darn Stitches!! If he was here, this wouldn't be a problem. I asked him if he wanted to come with me, and he said yes. However, at the last moment, he got all softy on me and said that maybe we really were wrong and that we deserved to be in jail. I swear, if my powers hadn't have been taken away temporarily, I would've…you don't want to know. Well, now all I have to do is think of some way to pay these stupid bills. Signing off._

**September 26—3:30 p.m.**

_My first day (well, actually, more like 400__th __day) of school was absolutely unbearable! First of all, I got my old 8__th__ grade history teacher Mr. Jenkins (who is awful!), then I had to go through class (and since this is my third year of 8__th__ grade, you can guess how fun __that__ was…) and then I got sent to the principle because some boy came up to me when I was opening my locker and pinched me on the backside so I punched him and it broke his nose. It's not my fault I don't know my own strength! And he should have been minding his own business. But you know what? The boy didn't even get in any sort of trouble and later, on the bus, he smiled at me as I took a seat. Truth to be told, I have NO idea what he looks like (the first time I saw him, I was too busy punching his face and when he smiled, he was wearing an ice pack or tissues or something so I only saw his mouth, brown eyes and dirty blond hair). _

**September 27--5:00 p.m.**

_I think my face is still bright red from this afternoon at school. The same boy who pinched me, yesterday, came up to me again today when I was at my locker. He said that he was sorry that he pinched me and sorry I got in trouble for it. All this time, I didn't look at him; I just stared at my locker, hoping he'd go away. In fact, I was staring at my locker so hard that I didn't notice my books slowly falling out of my arms. Well, the books dropped and, of course, I turned bright red and stooped over to get them. But before I could, he pushed me back up and bent down himself, saying, "No, let me." I straightened, my face still bright red, both from anger and embarrassment, as he picked up my books. When he was done, he handed them back to me. I looked up at him and my eyes slowly widened. He was the most adorable person I had ever seen. His features, even with a large blue bruise on his right cheek, shown as if they were made of gold, his brown eyes sparkled and the tan skin on his arms seemed to glow from under the quarter-inch sleeves on his pink, button up shirt. "Are you ok?" He asked after a couple of seconds of me staring at him. I blushed even more and turned my face away. Boys were the last thing on earth on my list right now. He seemed to take a hint. "I better go. Guess I'll see you around," he said and walked away. He was kind of…no. I don't have time for boys. And what if he's from a family of heroes? _

_(I hope not….)_


End file.
